Collar and Chain
by Dark Fenrir
Summary: BDSM. Arthur knew the implication of those words, and he was thrilled of it. But at the same time, he felt embarrassed, until he confessed to Alfred. And that's how he was at this situation, waiting for Alfred, on Alfred's bed, getting himself naked.


**Warnings: BDSM for this chapter. Eventually, it'll involve a lot of other kinks. Don't read if you dislike those.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia - Axis Powers.**

* * *

Arthur was nervous even as he laid down on the bed. This was his first time doing this, but there was also _excitement_ coiling within his guts. He knew he wanted this, ever since he found it, he knew this was what he wanted to at least experience. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt, finding himself very conscious on how thin his body looked, how _feminine_.

But he removed it, Alfred had asked him to. It was the same experience when Arthur was removing his pants, and by the time he removed his underwear, all he felt was that he wanted to curl and hid himself. Taking the blanket on the bed, Arthur put the blanket over him.

In a way, the darkness that surrounded him felt comforting. At the same time, it was also _terrifying_. He was alone here, utterly, and completely alone.

He was jolted out of his thought when the door creaked open.

"Arthur? What are you doing under the blanket?" Alfred's voice was gentle, there were sounds of items being put somewhere and then there were sounds of steps coming, and the blanket was taken off of him. "Ssssh, it's okay, Arthur, you don't need to worry, sssh." Alfred whispered, gently threading his fingers through Arthur's hair.

Slowly, the tension he didn't even know he had flowed away. His body nearly fell from how relaxed he became, but Alfred's hand caught him before that happened.

Alfred came onto the bed, gently pulling Arthur into an embrace. "Do you still want to do it? I don't mind waiting..."

That shook Arthur out. "No... I want to do it." His mouth felt dry even as he said the words, but he knew that it's true.

"Then relax, Arthur. And stay on the bed, don't look." Alfred whispered to his ear, even going as far as gently biting the earlobe, making him to let out a small gasp in surprise.

The next thing he knew was that Alfred went back to the items he brought. Arthur wanted to know what Alfred was doing, but the other gave him a clear order, to not look. And even though Arthur was still new in this, there was one clear rule, as long as the Dom didn't give him unreasonable order, follow it. So he stayed on the bed, the nervousness from before rearing its head back.

But Alfred was quick, and the nervousness was pushed away. His eyes widened when he saw what Alfred took however. It was a collar, a beautiful one at that. The collar's design wasn't gaudy, and he could see a design of dragon circling it, with an emerald for the eye.

"Arthur... do you want to wear this collar? I won't force you, but you know what this entails, right? And I don't have any problem if you don't want to be with me after this one session..." Alfred trailed off, shuffling his feet a little.

He was still nervous, but... _Do I trust Alfred? Yes. I do trust him. Then there's only one conclusion..._ "Yes, Alfred I will wear it." Arthur whispered out, his face flushed red. He felt shy all of the sudden.

Alfred's hand gently caress Arthur's throat before Alfred leaned down and kiss it gently. Afterwards, Alfred brought the collar closer to Arthur's neck, and clasped it. The collar felt stiff and cool, but at the same time, he felt a thrill running down his spines. There were something about the collar that made this whole thing more substantial, and affecting him more. A low moan escaped his mouth at that thought.

"Look at you, Arthur... Naked, except for the collar. Beautiful. You are really, really beautiful, Arthur." Alfred whispered, his hand gently touching Arthur's body.

Another moan escaped Arthur's mouth. The touch felt really good, and even though they were just beginning, Arthur felt aroused already. Then Alfred's hand changed course, drifting down past his navel and between his legs, discovering an eager stiffness there, touching it, caressing it. Gasp and moan escaped his mouth as he bucked his hips, eager for more, but an order stopped him.

"No, Arthur. You are wearing the collar, and you will do what I say, when I say it, and only if I let you." It was a firm order, and Arthur found himself automatically obeying, his hips stopping. It was thrilling to say the least, Alfred's tone had gone to a lower timbre, and Arthur wished Alfred would use this voice more.

Alfred's other hand went to the cabinet next to the bed, but before he could see more, the touch became a bit rougher and all he could think was that it felt so good, he didn't want it to stop-

With a loud cry, Arthur came. Opening his eyes (when had he close them?), he looked towards Alfred, who seemed to be amused, if the small smile on his face was any indication.

"I'm going to let it go this time, I haven't laid any rules after all. Just relax." Alfred told Arthur softly, and he could smell... something, like rose?

Arthur wanted to look, but Alfred shushed him. So Arthur slowly let himself relax, and breath slowly. It was when a finger entered his entrance did Arthur gasped, more out of surprise than anything else. But still, he kept his breath even, even as the finger started to explore around, stretching him little by little.

But that wasn't enough, he wanted more. "Alfred, m-more-!"

Alfred was quick to respond however, his other hand was pressed firmly. "No." Alfred growled out, and Arthur shivered. _That tone again..._

Before he could say anything, he saw white. Moans escaped his mouth, it just felt really good... "Ah, there it is." And it continued, Arthur moaning and gasping as Alfred pushed in more and more fingers and touching the prostate.

It didn't take long before Arthur reached the peak, he was almost there- And Alfred stopped. _W-what...?_ Arthur looked towards Alfred, emerald eyes filled with questions. The fingers were still in, Arthur could clearly feel them, but Alfred was avoiding that certain place.

A rather dark smile adorned Alfred's face. "Oh, love... Arthur... I haven't released at all. You should take care of it, don't you?"

Looking down towards Alfred's pants, Arthur knew what was being asked of him. The pants were tented, and as Alfred opened the zipper, pulling it out... Shivers wracked down his spines. "Alright..." Arthur whispered, going nearer towards Alfred. Opening his mouth, Arthur sucked it in. Even as Alfred tugged him to get it deeper, he accepted it, and it _felt_ good. To submit like this... It touched something, tugged at the deeper side of him. The primal side of him that at most, was ignored, and at worst buried so deep inside him.

When Alfred came into his mouth, he could barely contain the semen, some of them dribbling down from his lips. But he ignored that, focusing on gulping down as many as he could.

"Good boy." Alfred whispered, patting Arthur's head. Slowly, Alfred pushed him away, the dark smile that adorned his face had changed back to the gentle smile Arthur had looked at so many times. "Now... How about I reward you, hmmmm?" Alfred whispered, his hand moved downwards, penetrating Arthur once again, stretching him, touching _that_ place...

But Alfred stopped again, it was always before he managed to come. Pants escaped his mouth, he wanted release so badly. "A-Alfred, I want it, please."

Alfred gently pushed Arthur so he laid on the back, and spread his legs, from this position, Arthur couldn't see what Alfred was doing, but he guessed easily enough. "Ssssh... Relax, Arthur." And Alfred pushed in, little by little, waiting until he adjusted before pushing it even deeper. It wasn't long before Alfred sheathed himself completely inside of Arthur. "Y-You're so tight..."

Another low moan escaped his mouth as Alfred started to move, at first slow, giving him time to adjust more and more before the pace got faster, and harder as well. Then Alfred angled it just _right_ and Arthur nearly screamed in pleasure as Alfred pounded there. The pleasure was building and building until he couldn't stand it anymore and released. And the scream that escaped his mouth pushed Alfred over the edge, and he came right inside Arthur.

Both of them laid down on the bed, tired and sated. "... Did you feel good, Arthur?" Alfred asked softly, one of his hand gently pulled him closer, and the other slowly threading through his hair, relaxing him more and more.

"Mnn... yes... It's... really good." And Arthur wasn't lying at that, it was different from how they had sex normally, but this one, it made him felt closer towards his lover, and the way Alfred took control... Arthur stopped himself from thinking more, it would end up with him getting aroused again.

A chuckle escaped Alfred's mouth, as if he could read Arthur's mind. "So... you don't mind if we did this again?"

Shaking his head, "No, I... don't mind." He wanted to say more, he really did, but he clamped up, he felt embarrassed all of the sudden.

Alfred seemed to notice that though, if the way he pulled Arthur even closer was an indication. "Arthur, I won't mind if you don't want to do it. I won't do this, unless you are a hundred percent comfortable with it. That's the way, Arthur. This collar... just give it back to me if you don't want to do it, okay? I won't force you, that's not right." The hand that had been pulling Arthur closer stopped, and gently gone over the collar, and Arthur knew what Alfred was about to do.

Eyes widening, he pushed the hand away. "No! I-I want to do this... I really do. But for now... let me wear it...?" There was something about the collar that comforted him, and he wanted to at least wore it through the night.

Alfred's eyes widened, as if he didn't expect that reaction. Then he smiled, and nodded. "Alright then... but we'll discuss more tomorrow, okay? For now... sleep." And Alfred pressed his lips onto Arthur's forehead, it was a gentle and sweet gesture, one that Arthur never minded.

Yawning, Arthur nodded slowly towards Alfred, his eyelids slowly sliding closed over his eyes, and sleep claimed over him.

* * *

Arthur woke up when the smell of tea, bacon and eggs hit his nose. Rubbing his eyes a little, Arthur looked around, and noticed Alfred bringing the breakfast. He was so stunned that he barely noticed when Alfred sat down on the chair that was near the bed and starting to cut the breakfast into small-sized pieces then bringing it up to his mouth.

"Eat it, Arthur. Then we can discuss, okay?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he automatically responded. "I can eat on my own, Alfred." Alfred was treating him like a child now, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"I know. Am I not allowed to spoil my lover?" And Alfred smiled, using his annoying charming smile that Arthur knew he couldn't say no to...

"Fine, but it's not like I want to. I'm just hungry, okay?" He growled out, looking away from Alfred, a small blush adorning his cheeks.

Although he didn't want to, Arthur grudgingly looked back at Alfred, who smiled even wider as he fed Arthur, waiting patiently before giving him the next pieces (which was delicious too). By the time they finished, his stomach felt really full, and all he wanted was to lie down, it was making him drowsy.

"Don't fall asleep, Arthur. I know you are still tired, but we need to discuss this. And it's always better for this to be sooner, than later. But my first question is, do you want to do this, Arthur? To be my sub? Or do you rather want this to be something we only do at times?" Alfred whispered.

That quickly jolted him back into wakefulness. "I want to be your sub, Alfred." _Permanently, if possible. There was something in submitting, letting you take over..._ Arthur gulped down.

"That's good, and that means first thing is... The collar you are wearing now, Arthur... if you wear it, that means you are going to be my sub, and nothing else. The other rule is, you'll always address me as 'Master', or 'Sir' if you prefer that. And you'll obey my orders. I'll add other rules as we do this more, but for now, this will do. Do you understand, Arthur?" Alfred said, looking straight to his eyes.

The rule was very clear and he nodded. "Yes... M-Master." He whispered, adding the last word for a good measure. After all, he was wearing the collar right now, wasn't he?

A smile stretched out on Alfred's face. "Good boy." Alfred praised, petting Arthur's head gently.

"Oh... Another thing. A safeword. While I have an idea how far you are willing to do, Arthur, we need a safeword. You can use any words, preferably something that is easy to pronounce and will be very out of context in a lot of situation." Alfred said, continuing to pet Arthur's head, it seemed to calm Arthur down a lot.

_A safeword..._ Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about it. But the idea that popped into his head made him blush though. He knew that Alfred would probably laugh if he said it. Even though Alfred understood when being shown the plushie, this one was different.

"Arthur, relax. Just tell me, okay?" Alfred's voice was soft and gentle, and Arthur found himself nodding, agreeing to tell the other.

"I-It's... unicorn." He whispered, his face was completely red from feeling so embarrassed.

But Alfred surprised him yet again, the other pulled him into a strong hug. His hand gently patted Arthur's back, and slowly, Arthur relaxed to the embrace. "It's okay, Arthur. That word... it's so like you." Alfred whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the sex feels rushed, this is the first time I'm writing it! ^^;; And this fic isn't mainly focused to the sex (Although there'll be sex, a lot more. In the future chapters). But yeah... Please R&R! Tell me which part you enjoyed, and how I can improve in the future chapters! :)**

**And if you have some kink you want to see, say it, and maybe I'll incorporate it into the story. :3 You never know!**

**You can also ask me questions on my tumblr: **_darkfenrir . tumblr . com_


End file.
